Scorpio (PowerForm)
Scorpio, is the Power Form and guardian of Amset Ra and his Pyramid. His main resting place is Amset's Pyramid. Personality Scorpio is more calm and collected than his fellow guardian Sphinx (PowerForm). This shows in his battles where he precisely strikes his opponents with his deadly attacks with incredible calmness, even if that opponent is Noa. Scorpio has also shown to have no fear at all as he fought Noa and DiamondLord on equal foot. He even showed no fear towards Sphinx's ruthlessness and brutality and even threated him back. Despite that, like Amset, Scorpio has shown to be ruthless in attacking his opponents even normal humans, which he kills on sight. His ruthlessness was shown in his final battle against DiamondLord in which he didn't gave up and almost defeated DiamondLord. Scorpio is Amset's most trusted servant and he follows every command Amset gives to him. He doesn't hesitate to follow his commands and will react to it immediately. Scorpio's intellect is beyond that of a mere guardian and Power Form. Because of his higher intelligence he talks in an higher distinction than many other animals. When quietly tunneling underground he can use his intelligence to scare and lead intruders into his deadly trap. Powers and Abilities Super Strength: Scorpio possesses incredible physical strength despite that he's somewhat smaller than Power Forms like DocGod and Sphinx. But he's still strong enough to hold his own and battle against these opponents with ease. His sheer strength and strong claws allows him to overpower the combined strength of DiamondLord and Telicis (PowerForm) with no apparent effort. High Durability: In addition to that, Scorpio is also highly durable as he can take on many attacks as if they are nothing. He has shown to easily take the combined forces of DiamondLord, Telicis and KeyBoat, and take on Noa Doc's Power Forms with ease but in the end he was cut in pieces and defeated by DiamondLord's "Diamond Force Claw". Enhanced Jumping: Despite his somewhat large size, Scorpio has incredible jumping capabilities, thanks to his strong legs. He is able to jump over large armies and large opponents. He can also jump on his enemies to trap, harm or even crush them very effectively. Enhanced Agility: Scorpio is also highly agile despite his larze size as he's able to dodge many attacks. He had no trouble in evading attacks from his enemies by either using his jumping powers or just dodging. Enhanced Reflexes: Scorpio has incredible reflexes which allows him to dodge and maneuver around complex attacks easily, despite his big size. He could even dodge powerful attacks from smaller opponents such as KeyBoat. Pincer Grip: Scorpio has two strong and big claws which he can use for melee and ranged combat. Using his claws he's able to hold his opponents in a strong and nigh-unbreakable grip. His grip is strong enough to kill humans with ease and even hold DocGod and DiamondLord in his grip. Burrowing: Scorpio is also capable of tunneling through the earth with ease using his claws. He could dig underground to escape from his enemies or attack his opponents secretly from underground. Prehensile Tail: In addition to that Scorpio also has a strong and deadly prehensile tail which he utilizes in direct combat to stab opponents and poison them in the progress. Just by touching his tail can ensure that one will get poisoned to death. When he is underground he can unexpectedly stab and kill any intruders unexpectedly using his tail. Stinger Protrusion: Scorpio can also generate poisonous stingers from his tail if the stinger is cut off but it takes some time. He cannot however grow back his entire tail back by himself and requires Amset to perform such feat for him. Seismic Sense: Through physical contact with the ground or when tunneling through the ground, Scorpio is able to pick up even the slightest vibrations, enabling him to perceive him surroundings as precisely as normal sight. Danger Intuition: Scorpio has the power to sense and responds quickly to an incoming impact, attack or intruder. Guardianship: Scorpio's duty is to guard Amset Ra's pyramid and Amset himself. He has been given the responsibility to defend, protect and avenge the focus of the pyramid or Amset. To do this, he gains enhanced physical and mental capabilities as long as he's close to the pyramid. Power Form: When Scorpio becomes Amset's Power Form, Amset is in control and his powers are immensely high increased. Signature Moves Scorpio's signature moves are: *'Scorpio Blast': Scorpio opens his claws and generates a straw colored energy ball between his claws. He then fires a powerful dark straw colored blast from his generated ball to the target. *'Scissor Claw': Scorpio's claw becomes outlined with a straw colored aura while he opens up one of his claws. He then grabs his opponent or slashes it with his claw. *'Stinger Tail': Scorpio raises his tail into the air and it briefly shines straw colored. He then stabs his opponent with his mighty and deadly tail inflicting heavily poison damage. Weaknesses/Resistances Cannot Fly: Scorpio cannot fly and hates everyone else who can fly. Tough Dense Armor: Because of Scorpio's incredible though skin like armor, weak attacks can’t do much to him. Cutting off Tail: Scorpio's tail can be cut off by freezing it and cutting it with great power. It takes quite some time for his tail to regrow back and also requires the help of his master Amset. Trivia To Be Added Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Super Strength PowerForms Category:Power Forms Category:Guardians Category:Minor Villains Category:Non-Flight PowerForms Category:PowerForm Villains Category:Large PowerForms Category:Animal Based PowerForms